


只是意外

by rekiday



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekiday/pseuds/rekiday
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Kudos: 2





	只是意外

*含部分路人历

1

  
喜屋武历躺在床上辗转反侧。

每动一下，身体里异物所在的位置似乎就越来越怪。他在手机上搜索附近营业到凌晨的诊所，如果不尽快把那些东西取出来，明天以这幅状态去便利店打工，跟排同一天班的女同事聊天，跟顾客说您好这是找您的钱，时，很难保证他能表现得如同往常。

历想到女同事会怎样关切地询问他，历酱，脸色怎么看上去好奇怪，是不是身体不太舒服？要不今天请假回去休息好了...或者因为忍耐，递给顾客的零钱上都是自己的手汗，一定会被翻白眼...还有很多他预想不到也不敢去预想的状况，喜屋武历从床上弹起，他盯着手机上唯一一个显示24小时营业的诊所，跳下床，拿起扔在床边，也许还沾了一些暧昧味道的外套，匆匆跑出门。

2

  
诊所的招牌很明亮，喜屋武历一边说着打扰了，一边小心翼翼地推开诊所的玻璃门。

值班室似乎没人。喜屋武历稍微探头进去查看，桌上放着一杯茶水，仍冒着热气，这里刚刚还坐着人。喜屋武历决心站在这里等人回来。他裹紧身上的外套，那些东西好像进到了更深的位置，也许已经到了胃里...不。喜屋武历摇摇头，科学上来说那基本没可能。他的手不安地搭在胸口，连碰一下小腹以下的位置都觉得恐惧。

几小时前，他跟刚从网上认识的人进旅馆，那人往历的后面塞那些小巧的玩具，笑着说，因为历在个人介绍里写了基本什么play都可以，就想着也许可以试试这个。是可以的吧，历？

喜屋武历点头。

只是放东西进去，等会儿还要放更大的东西进去，所以有什么大不了的呢？喜屋武历看眼男人的裤裆，咽了下口水。

结束时，男人要他自己把那些玩具排出来。喜屋武历睁大双眼，说怎么可能做得到。男人贴到喜屋武历耳边，低声说这很简单的，只要想象像女人生孩子那样，试试吧历，不要装出一副无辜天真的样子，反正历也被当成女人用了很久，很多次了，不是吗？

喜屋武历尝试了半小时，最后哭着说自己做不到。男人那时已整理好着装，嗤笑说那你明天就带着那个去见人吧。该出来的时候出来的，也许在你跟人说话时，后面的东西就噗噜噜自己滚出来了噢？

太过分了。喜屋武历喃喃道。请帮帮我，拜托了...

男人凑过来吻了下历的嘴角。再见。男人说，转身带上门离开。

喜屋武历迷茫地回想着。他想一会儿医生要是问他发生了什么事，他就说自己不小心就...

“历？”

驰河兰加穿着医用白褂，眨了眨漂亮的眼睛。他没想到会在这里见到喜屋武历。

“兰、兰加？”

喜屋武历面上一阵潮红，额上冒出不少汗。

他还是觉得自己做了一个错误的决定。

3

“我只是在这边实习。”

驰河兰加说。示意历躺到检查用的小床上，历将脸埋进枕头，打算装作没听到兰加的话。

“历，你有在听吗？”兰加的声线提高了些。

“嗯...”历从枕头里发出闷闷的回应。

喜屋武历高中毕业后，就没再见过驰河兰加。只知道他去东京念了医学科。喜屋武历留在本地读职业学校，四年里，滑板社也老说要抽时间出来聚，大家的时间却总是对不上，历试着组织过一次聚会，走到饭店发现订好的位置空无一人，他知道还没到约定的时间，但不知为何丧失走进去的勇气——他没在坚持滑滑板了。如果见到了兰加，或者实也，或者乔，或者cherry，被问起，他只能回答说，我是真的，没在滑滑板了。那是事实，可他没有勇气说出口，也认为自己没有资格那样说...明明除了自己，大家都还在认真地热爱着滑板，明明自己以前，也是一副热爱滑板热爱到死的样子。

“是自己放进去的？”兰加无机质的声音响起。

历从胡思乱想中惊醒，结结巴巴不知道怎么答，“那，那个，是，是意外...”

兰加轻轻笑了下。历将脸埋得更深，不愿细想那轻笑中究竟有没有嘲笑的意思。

“你很不小心。”兰加戴上手套，挤了点润滑液，“我试着用手指取一下，如果不行再用工具哦。”

“麻、麻烦了...”

兰加的手指慢慢探进来时，历耻辱又难受地想要哭出来。

感到手指被稍稍吸紧，兰加看了眼历，“放松点，不然我进不去。”

历哑着嗓子说好，声音出来时带着很明显的哭腔，他自己都吓了一跳。

兰加沉默了几秒，手指也没再动作。“很难受吗？”

历使劲摇头，“不是因为兰加才觉得难受...就是，就是我自己，感觉像个傻子一样...”

兰加不再说话，手指再往深处探了些，“你腰稍微抬高一点比较好。”

历照做了。要维持那样的姿势，也没有任何支撑，他全身都微微发起抖来。

“...抱歉。”察觉到的兰加用另一只手环过历的腰，小臂蹭过历的腹部，他体温比历的要低，历忍不住像狗那样呜咽出声，随后又埋在枕头里连续说了好几声对不起。

“...”兰加要历靠在自己手臂上也没关系，他的声音很镇定，“放松，不要一直吸我...不然取出来很困难。”

“对不起...真的。”历始终埋在枕头里说话，“这么久不见，竟然麻烦你做这种，恶心人的事...”

“没有。”兰加瞥到历红得不正常的耳根，“只是工作而已，不论是谁来我都会这么做。”

“还是很对不起...”

“都说了没事。”兰加莫名有些生气，手指探取的力度大了些，指尖碰到明显硬度的物体，虎口也正好卡住不能再进，稍微使力，两个小巧的玩具就乖乖掉到了手中。

兰加呼出一口气，”结束了。“他碰碰历的后腰，后者却仍未抬起头来。

“应该，还有两个在里面，更深一点的地方。”

“？”

历只从枕头里露出眼睛，转头有些胆怯地看向兰加。

“是我做得太过了...下次一定不会这样...”

兰加静静看了历几秒。

“我不太在乎你下次会不会这样。只是历，这真的是你自己做的吗？”

喜屋武历讨好的表情凝固。他想到男人临走前凑到自己耳边的嗤笑，把那些东西顶到自己身体深得不能再深的地方，喜屋武历还是哭叫着去了。也许你就是喜欢这样嘛。男人说，不如就这样戴着一辈子好了。里面填得满满的，不就再也不会感到寂寞了吗？历被男人戏谑地拍打脸颊，他想张口反驳，但想不出反驳的理由，老实说，他不讨厌这样，但是否喜欢被这样对待...他答不出来。也许就像，他一点不讨厌滑板，但究竟有多热爱滑板，他也答不出来。

所以，最后才...。

“是我自己做的。”喜屋武历轻声答。

兰加轻挑眉毛。“真的吗？”

“因为我想知道自己是不是真的喜欢这样。”历翻过身，察觉到自己下面稍稍有了反应，觉得好笑，但懒得再去在乎。

他坦然直面驰河兰加。后者瞥到他下身，侧过头，垂下眼。历觉得很遗憾，他想看那双漂亮的冰蓝色眼睛。很久以前，他很多次看着那双眼睛，心脏狂跳着，只有那个答案，只有那个答案他能肯定地说出来，他十分清楚。也十分清楚，那个答案除了自己，一辈子都不可以被别人知道。

“兰加，谢谢你。但可以稍微看着我一下吗？”

驰河兰加没有照做。

“拜托了，兰加。你不是问我是不是自己放进去的吗？说实话，我也不记得了...哈哈。”喜屋武历按压自己的小腹，“所以我想回想起来，究竟是不是我自己放进去的，也许是...也许我喜欢这个喜欢得不得了...兰加，拜托你看着我吧，我可以自己排出来哦...”

喜屋武历暧昧地笑着，“兰加，我可能真的很喜欢，很喜欢，喜欢得快要哭出来，喜欢得可以去死...兰加...你在听吗，兰加？呜呜、兰加...？”

驰河兰加没有回答。

他看到历满脸都是鼻涕眼泪，下身也一片狼狈，一副不要脸也不在乎的样子。是这样吗？他是想告诉自己这个吗？他对上历的眼睛，想确认什么。历的眼神茫然笨拙得像走丢的狗，看到兰加在看他，傻傻地露出笑容。

良久，兰加轻叹口气，转身，走到值班室门口，"咔哒"，将门锁很轻地挂上。


End file.
